User talk:Chaoswolf75
Do I have to? Spence 11:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Only if you feel like it,but if you,it'll be the last for the day and we can actually work on the wikia. Mr.Wolf 11:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, What? Spence 11:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::How 'bout we just start now? Spence 11:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Fine,but you must move them later,or else my brother(WHo is chaoswolf) will whien your face off,and it's totally annoying.But anyway,lets start on creating a page for nitpicker shall we? Mr.Wolf 11:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, and what about the Admin thing? One more on the house. Spence 12:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes very nice,but anyway,you've been an admin for your (Ahem) skills,keep 'em coming and i might overlook things you do by accident. ya know As per usual(WInk WInk) Mr.Wolf 12:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Right, that will be your, umm... payment, for your ermm.... services. Spence 12:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Anythign else ye be needing,of course i will need payment. Mr.Wolf 12:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Now that you mention it how do we get Featured User's article and Admin Page up and running? Spence 12:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Tahht be simple,ill try it with my hand,but for the admin ti will cost ye once again. Mr.Wolf 12:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Fine, here :::::::::::Good,now explain the Admin thingamajig to me. Mr.Wolf 12:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::You know like on the Vault there was a list of Admins with like Ausir and crap? Spence 12:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oh,ok.I made one its called Our little family Mr.Wolf 12:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Wolf's Request, from the wonderful folks at AerisDies. Bow down before me, mortal! http://europe1.yiffstar.com/?pid=60360 Nitty 16:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok......can you try just uploading the images,i have to look over wolf's bullshit and format it into a nice tidy list. Mr.75 16:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Click the link. It's a story, dammit. Nitty 16:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Meh,story's ain't my thing,they're ok,but images are better. Mr.75 16:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Er, hi. Hello, 'pal'. I here you like the fur? I have a... lets say, 'collection'. Spoon 15:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed,fur is the second best thing to grace this planet,no,scratch that its THE best thing to grace planet earth. Mr.75 16:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::So, you need a... fix? Spoon 16:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope,but any furry is welcome,heck,if you find any deleted furry,restore it,i dunno what wolf was thinking,but him being a moronic jackass who has meaningless sex and brags and lies constantly,well,you can guess why he removed it then.(Trust,i've checked,you've all been bullshitted by wolf all over the place) Mr.75 16:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I work on a request basis. If you, or anyone else, needs some, hit me up. Spoon 16:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Very well,i need something..............................good,scratch that,beyond good,BRILLIANT!OF course, it better not be like that COLLIE.jpg image,that almost put me off furry,also,i saw wolf had a nice thing goign with a Scenes we'd like to see '' blog.I liked the idea,so i'll be replicating along with two other mock the week round types,stay tuned,i need someone of your humourous ability,and i need someone awesome,nitpikcer could be that person,but his paranoia is off-setting,is he always like this or is he just pissy? Mr.75 16:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Nitpicker is always like that... and in regards to an 'awesome' person, he ain't a good choice, as he is largely relegated to the blogs. In other words, I'm your man. Spoon 16:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Very well,i appoint you second in-command,ge a userbox to show it off.and i made a scenes we'd like to see MK II blog,go there,i need someone of your comedic talent Mr.75 16:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Wait Are you Wolf's brother, the one always looking for porn. '''OR' are you Wolf himself in disguise!? Spence 21:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm his brother,the one who likes furry porn and doesnt go out and shag anything with a rack bigger than a bowling ball,plus im more scottish than him. Mr.75 21:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Don't make it black. Hard to read things. Now, a light blue would work well, with the red. Spoon 19:04, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually,it'll be modfied to hard to read text will be changed accordingly. Wolf GET RID OF HIS BUREACRAT STATUS! Spoon 22:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Only wikia staff can do that,sorry. Mr.75 14:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) You fool. The deleted pages were evidence for wikia. Spoon 14:52, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Uh, why are you not a bureaucrat anymore? Nitty 14:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am,its just noit showing correctly,damn wikia software. Mr.75 14:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It appears that he isn't listed anywhere. Spoon 14:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) My name is still in red, too. Maybe they finally got him... Nitty 14:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :;Got wolf?Yay,anyway i am a bureacrat. Mr.75 14:59, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I sure hope they got him. Nitty 15:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Still no reply. Spoon 15:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::They didnt get him,i looked at the user rights management pae,he's still a bureaucrat. Mr.75 15:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the End of Days, people. Nitty 15:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Should I try Angela?She's always been quick to reply. Spoon 15:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yep,show her all evidence of wolf's wrongdoing so we can get rid of him and our little team can send this wikia to a gloriosu position. Dammit,wolf seems to have gotten back to his flat,i think we should prepare for a barrage of attacks,im gonna log off and try to block his connection. Mr.75 15:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, both of you, use this to conntact wikia. Tell them what happened, with the banning and page deletion. Spoon 15:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I have no Email, which is required. Nitty 15:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) STILL ALiVE. thumb|300px|right|Still Alive. [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 12:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC)]] ::That song is bullshit!I has a better credits song. thumb|334px|right|BEST.CREDITS.SONG.EVER [[User:Chaoswolf75|X7Y/09ZXT 17:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC)]] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 When you are dead, I will be still alive. Nitty 18:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Petition Isn't that spamming though? Pararaptor 12:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Every flavor of badass. 16:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC)]] ::Na,dont fit properly. X7Y/09ZXT 16:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC) 15:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC)]] Skin Well, asking nicely would be a start. However, I don't have the time to work on a skin currently anyway. You can always give it a try yourself, there's documentation on how to customize the Monaco skin at . -- Porter21 (talk) 06:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It's OVER 300!!! thumb|300px|right|SPARTA!!! [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 14:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC)]] :I've seen that video like 7329736875867878780487875 times. OVER 9000! 14:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) You'll let me go crazy on him? Excellent... Nitty 14:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Ywah go nuts,im sick of his communist bullshit,even if i am 20% chinese. THIS! IS! FALLOUT ELEVENTY! 14:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ZOMG MZ PICZ AT VAULT!!1!one! Nitty 16:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Correct =) I have many other pictures like the ones you saw on the wiki but you will have to go there for them as I do not have the power to upload them here and I have had a few requests for more images also I can find more high quality images of different genres... I am a... collector of sorts.Big Nig 19:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I hope you die in a hole--Bayonetta 19:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Geez, Bay. Take a sip from the chillstill, he's not that bad. Pararaptor 07:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Bay, why did you de-admin her, 75? She hates Zombie too, y'know. Nitty 14:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I thought she was on the admin list. Pararaptor 14:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) She was, but the local list users page confirms that she isn't a sysop anymore. Nitty 14:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Why'd you do it? Nitty 19:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::I looked through,and she wasn't really doing much,but since you people like her,i restored her adminship. M471/952G 19:31, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks.... You messed me up I thought I was on the Mortal kombat wiki for a minute. Big Nig 14:24, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Atempting to give a damn:FAILED M471/952G 14:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Greatest. Comeback. Ever. Pararaptor 07:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning your image gathering skills... Okay. We had a brilliant idea for a new monster, one that was mysteriously cut from F3. It's called a Catfish Mirelurk. There's a picture of it in the Art of Fallout concept art book, but the Vault hasn't been able to locate it. Could you? There's an article on the Vault, there should be a few clues as to where you should start. Nitty 19:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Okay,i'll check my brothers collector's stash,he has ahabit of buying collecotrs edition's for everything.Or i could could just check google images. M471/952G 19:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Just checked,nothin',nothin' on google images images either,guess we'll haev to be imaginative,oh,and i found an image for classic APA,here it is M471/952G 19:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Good afternoon, sir. Hey, did Wolf get permabanned? Nitty 17:52, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Ain't checked,why? M471/952G 17:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Absolutly none of his quests are done. That, and we could use another set of eyes, ears, and hands for modder recruitment and modding work. Nitty 18:04, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::So you want him BACK?! M471/952G 18:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually,i can let him on this computer,he came over here to ask for some help for his wedding,but now we're kicking back and drinkin(He's drinkin' wine,im drinking diet cola) M471/952G 18:06, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I know, strange request, but we DO need him. Just not smashing anything that moves with a banhammer. Nitty 18:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm in a good mood,got a hard drive,fallout 3 add-on pack,prototype,fight night round 4 and left 4 dead yesterday,so i'll let wolf on in a minute so i can throw old woman off of skyscrapers and have fist-fights with tank's M471/952G 18:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Alright im here.What's changed?Apart from my removal from power (Which,looking back on,i kinda deserved). Mr.Wolf 18:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hey 75.Do you think i deserve it?--Danny D :) 21:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : It's unlikely he'll say yes,he prefers a small team of admins,elite admmins,like nitty and 'raptor. Mr.Wolf 22:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up--Danny D :) 22:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Shouldn't Music simply redirect to the Music list? Pararaptor 11:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Nope,we'll have articles on song's soon,once all the big stuff is done,and we'l add a few there. M471/952G 11:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Same song for 5 Close.But no cigar,its actully Green day-Holiday--Danny D :) 08:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Skin Hi Chaoswolf. I just read your message about a new custom skin. I see you just did some work to it. Assuming you're new to designing wiki skins, I'd say you're off to a good start. Let me know what you have in mind to put the finishing touches on it, and I'll work on it as soon as I get caught up on my current projects. JoePlay (talk) 17:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) That is a friggin' awesome skin! Spoon 17:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you spoon, it's my first try,i took inspiration from the dead-space wikia,and tried to replicate and modify it,and i think it's quite good,and joe,all we need is a burnt UK flag for the background,or we can keep the blood-splatters. M471/952G 13:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) What happened to the sidebar? Pararaptor 13:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Nothing,why? M471/952G 13:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) All it says now is Fallout Eleventy Wiki, Top Content, Community, Blog Posts & Videos. Top content links to Most Popular, Most Visited, Highest Ratings & Newly Changed. Community is top_users (Which is a list of every user that has posted anything here ever) Community Portal & Forum Pararaptor 13:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :They always have done thjat,nothing's changed raptor,you've just never noticed it. M471/952G 13:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) She hates Brian. And his communist propaganda. Nitty 14:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh really?That could be a front for hidden secrets,don't believe everything that comes from peoples mouthes,it could be a lie. M471/952G 14:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning Ms. Munroe... Wouldja stop that, ya hypocrite? I asked her about something she said she'd look into, that was it. She's not here to solve all your problems. Nitty 15:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :For your morality's sake,don't call me a hyprocrite again. M471/952G 16:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Names So.Where do we put them?--Danny D :) 16:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) You really want to tell us your name, don't you? Pararaptor 09:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) New Wiki http://gamefreaks.wikia.com/wiki/Game_freak_Wiki--[[User:SixDog|TheAngryEnglishDude]] 16:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Make a page and i'll give you adminship--TheAngryEnglishDude 16:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I know what I'm doing. Now, get gettin'! I've got a plane to catch. Nitty 17:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Do me a favor,don't edit the site-notice i put up. You waste my time, motherfucker. 17:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) thanks... hey thanks for the adminship. i didnt even notice until i looked at the admin/bureaucrat page. if i may ask, what did i do to deserve it? Havoc131 :You fix all of our spelling/grammar mistakes, which is handy,and warrants adminship. You waste my time, motherfucker. 13:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) well thanks again. :) Havoc131 :No problem. You waste my time, motherfucker. 17:08, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Concering the mod I would do something except i dont have Fallout on PC,and everything else is being done.--TheAngryEnglishDude 16:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ;In general sense,you don't need fallout on the pc to build this mod,oh and we appreciate the offer,but the mod is 40% done,and we already have a skilled team working on it (ME,75,raptor and butcher) so thats good enough. Mr.Wolf 16:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Wait....40 PERCENT?--TheAngryEnglishDude 16:49, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes,for an average modding team,it'd only be 5% done,but our team ain't exactly average. Mr.Wolf 16:50, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome.I'm saddened cause my town wont be in 11TY.--TheAngryEnglishDude 16:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :You have a town?Tell me,i might be able to implement it.I have a broken leg at the moment,so i have more time to work on the mod. Mr.Wolf 16:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I'ts called Middlesbourgh its based on the real world place of the same name.PS While your on try finishing our last 2 quests.--TheAngryEnglishDude 16:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok,just went and tried to implement it,it's currently working smoothly,now,any specific parts of middlesbourgh that need to be added. Mr.Wolf U'm let me think...Ok.5 destroyed bells in the center of the town,a broken down church 20 meters north-west of the bells and thats it of specific bits.--Six of the Dogs 17:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) You want proof? Here's your fucking proof Bayonetta aka Gayonetta is a 11 year old squeaker girl pretending to be a dominatrix 20 year old that actually uses memes... wow.However she is first and foremost a troll to every extent:She will start any argument and her most used quote will be "Uh I'm a girl...".NICE! History Bayonetta was the first and only girl ever born through Tyranal Intercourse.This pained her fathers very much as they were hoping that they would have a gay son to work at Chippendales in their place so they could retire.The shock was so devastating that her birthing father killed himself.Her friend Nitpicker has recently inseminated her with horse cum... they can only hope for the best. Techniques Bayonetta has many techniques to annoy people and these are some of them: *Abuses the power that she is given to "win" arguments. *Gets mad if you talk about sex (most likely to being a squeaker or maybe because she has never been laid). *Sticks her unusually fat nose into anyone's business regardless or being involved or not. *Never try to argue with her because she will either ban or block you the second when it gets too much for her. *Uses fucking old ass shit like "Over 9000". *Masturbates with a 32 inch long fire poker. Wow... - - From what I gather you got mad at me and can't let anything go... even if its a joke that wouldn't offend an average person but it seemed to bother you alot or you just are negative to everyone for one thing or another I was answering chaos and if you don't have an intelligent argument to make I am afraid I don't have the time for you.Big Nig 19:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) - - It's not the joke REALLY! look at you user page, I DONT LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOUR A FUCKING PERVERT!--Bayonetta 19:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) - - I am a human being I love sex related humour bubba is hilarious if you have a 360 you can hear the full story don't judge me until you know the whole thing.Chaos doesn't seem to think its all that perverted that may be because he is mature about things like that.Big Nig 19:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) - - Ohhh, poor you, everybody is ganging up against you becase you said twisted sexual stuff, BOO HOO! YOU ARE REALLLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF KID!--Bayonetta 19:40, 15 July 2009 (UTC) - - You are the one that is acting childish I never saw a person that couldn't laugh at sex jokes unless they didn't understand it no not "Everyone" is ganging up on me just you as you will make it look that way when you ban me like a sadster named Shyanne Hill its not really twisted its actually funny the only people that would think nothing on my wiki is funny would be squeakers and you.Bipolar people don't have a place in the civilized world.You also need to know that everyone has some flaw about them Miss Perfect.Big Nig 19:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) - - Wow, you really are dumb as shit, IM A GIRL I DONT THINK SEX JOKES ARE FUNNY!--Bayonetta 19:49, 15 July 2009 (UTC) - - See there you go again mindless insults and no valid points.There are some girls that think sex jokes are funny... also who ever said you had to go looking at my stuff.Your flaws are you get mad at the slightest thing,you have to comment on every situation regardless of if you are involved with it because you desperately want to be a part of the problem not the solution,maybe I didn't make the wiki for you and you aren't our demographic,or maybe there is other stuff on the wiki besides sex jokes and it will be even more so later on.HAPPILIVEIN! Big Nig 19:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Solution There are a few ways to deal with her and these are a few of those ways: *Telling her she is fat will not work because she knows these after the incident with the donut hole anal beads. *Talk alot about sex to her and she will eventually kill herself. *Saying the word fetish will make her shit her pants. *Tell her she lost her virginity to Ronald McDonald. *Tell her she is the white Pelvis Presley -Retrieved from Zombie Nation wiki. Please note that this page was created in whole by Acdczombie. Nitty 15:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll lower bayonetta's block down to an hour,and give zombie a week's ban,and forbid him from editing his talk page,so that we can drastically move forward,and i'll be restoring bayonetta's adminship soon,if she behaves,if that good? You waste my time, motherfucker. 15:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) There. That's better. Please remember, though, what people say in other places doesn't matter much. Unless, of course, a conflict springs up here. Nitty 15:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) "Riiiiiight,whats next?Argonian porn?" No, this. :Porno fail. The Second Wolf Brother. 15:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I like how neither of you questioned me there. Spoon 15:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Explain, please? Nitty 15:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I claimed to have a Kajiit slave, and you never asked where I got it or what I did. Spoon 15:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :I wonder what that slaves job is.Maybe dispensing other jobs The Second Wolf Brother. 15:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) He did nothing. He just followed me around. So I let him go. Spoon 15:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... is this off topic? 15:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC)]] (And the only contributer was...) --Bayonetta 15:39, 2 August 2009 (UTC) What the hell, 75? ... Oooooh, so you do like costume Garde! Nitty 15:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :DId i not mention a long time ago that i like furry?Plus i don't like having people remove images with a reason io approve of. The Second Wolf Brother. 15:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC)